Snowflakes
by Lilianna
Summary: Snowflakes are Mother Natures' unique masterpieces. Unique. Compelling. This is something Iruka and Naruto understand. Edited


Edited (January 15, 2006): I looked this over and was appalled at the grammar and spelling mistakes. I couldn't stand it so it had to be fixed. Basically it's all the same. Pearl of wisdom? Proof read at least 3 times! All I can say for myself is…oops?

A thread of creation that weaved into my head when I was wishing for snow and watching Hockey with a loved one. So who else to enjoy snow but two of my favorite characters. I hope you can enjoy it.

Disclaimer: None of the characters are owned by me. Their personalities and own uniqueness to someone else's imagination.

_**Snowflakes**_

It is both a blessing and a curse from Mother Nature that she makes each snowflake unique. Each one is different in some way, shape or form; never duplicated or cloned. Snowflakes never strive to be the same. They never change the way they are to suit others. They never hide behind masks to fit in.

Of all the beings on the Earth none work so diligently as humanity to deny individuality. Within the human race people want to be the same so that they can belong; so that they can be accepted. They believe being unique is what causes trouble and what leads to oddities and loneliness. It is in the deeper recesses of the human mind, however, that the truth glimmers. If we were the same life would be dull. If people were identical in personality they would get frustrated. If everybody were clones in appearance there would be no attraction or perceptions of beauty.

Being identical leads to monotony; individuality leads to change.

There is no fault in change he believed. He did not believe in changes being good or bad. For him, the outcome of change results from the accumulation of the person's individuality; their attitude, inflictions, and experience. He had always liked snow better than rain. Not that he did not revel in a cool shower or be awed by the power of a thunder storm.

Snow was unique; rain is not. Raindrops are all different. They are all similar. They may be larger or smaller, cooler or warmer, have dust particles or be pure. They are similar.

Snowflakes are different sizes and shapes. They have different crystal structures and dimensions. They are formed slowly with the gentle care of Jack Frost. When they join raindrops lose their individuality; they assimilate into a body of water. When snowflakes join they fit together like a jig saw puzzle; they retain their uniqueness.

As the biggest change in his life happened he had originally strived to fit in. He wanted to be like the rest. After a time, however, he realized that by trying to fit in he had to be different. He had to stand out. He had to be unique. Blending into the crowd resulted in him fading into the background. So he decided to be himself; to be an individual. He had yet to regret his decision and he did not foresee regret in the future. Years after he decided to remain unique and held a new appreciation of snowflakes, Iruka prayed for everybody to admire the unique souls. To be grateful for the ones who stand out in the crowd and grab attention.

Walking down the forest trails under bare trees of the white draped landscape two individuals trod. Joined by the other recent member of his family, Iruka smiled in contentment. As the orange clad youth laughed and ran ahead snowflakes continued to drift out of the clouds towards the earth. The scarred man stopped and tilted his head back slowly closing his eyes. Cool lacy paintings landed on tan skin and stuck to dark lashes. He heard boots crunch closer and reopening his eyes he looked at Naruto's questioning face. Snowflakes clung to the blonde hair and pale brows. Symbols of uniqueness; the bright boy, the pale snow. Shaking his head and shrugging Iruka placed his arm over Naruto's shoulders turning him around to continue on their way home.

Around them the snow still fell. Each flake different, each unique just like the two walking silently away. Those who are unique, however, can also be fragile.

Snowflakes are one of Mother Nature's most fragile creations but all are stunned at what they can do when they stick together.

_**Fin**_

Review if you wish. It would, and always is, much appreciated!

Lilianna


End file.
